The present invention relates to an access system for a vehicle, in particular for activating a vehicle function. Furthermore, the invention relates to a method for a vehicle.
It is known from the prior art that touch and/or pressure-sensitive sensors as well as proximity sensors can be provided in an access system of a vehicle. Such sensors can be used in a door handle of a vehicle, for example, to detect an activation action, such as a touching of the door handle. Most of the pressure sensors are accessible from outside to implement a successful detection. In response to a detection by the corresponding sensor, a vehicle function can be activated, e.g. an activation of an electronic lock. Thus, opening the door can be made possible intuitively by the touch or the pulling on a door handle of a door, for example. Capacitive sensors are often used to that end.
Disadvantageous with the known solutions is that the evaluation of the detection of the sensors is elaborate and technically complex. In particular, interfering factors such as environmental impacts (e.g. vehicle movements or vibrations on the vehicle) can complicate the evaluation. It is also to be ensured that the sensor is not triggered erroneously in the event of an accident. Security devices of complex mechanical structure are often used to that end.